1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beverage container holder. In one aspect, the invention relates to a beverage container holder that is size-adjustable to accommodate varying sizes of beverage containers. In another aspect, the invention relates to a beverage container holder that thermally conditions the air surrounding the beverage container to control the temperature of the beverage within the beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most contemporary vehicles (cars, trucks, boats, etc.) are usually accessorized with a cup holder. Such cup holders are sized to receive cups or beverage containers for both hot and cold beverages. Some cup holders are size-adjustable to accommodate cups of varying diameters while still snugly retaining the cup and thereby preventing the tipping or spilling of the cup during the normal operation of the vehicle.
It is becoming more difficult for a single cup holder to accommodate all of the various standard cup sizes, especially since the largest cup sizes for cold beverages is generally 44 ounces and larger, while the largest cup size for hot beverages is generally 20 ounces or less. The problem of accommodating all cup sizes is exacerbated by what appears to be an ever increasing largest cup size for cold beverages.
Current cup holders are also not configured to accommodate bottles and other beverage containers that have generally straight side walls, unlike the tapered side walls found on most cups. With the recent increase in the popularity of water and sports drinks that come in straight-walled bottles, it is now important for a cup holder to accommodate the generally taller and straight sidewall shape of bottles in addition to accommodating the traditional tapered cup.
One feature almost all cup holders currently lack is the ability to control the temperature of the beverage in the beverage container, regardless whether the container is a cup or a bottle and whether the beverage is a hot or cold beverage. The need to control the temperature of the beverage becomes more important as people spend greater amounts of time in their vehicles, especially cars and trucks.
There is a need for a cup holder that addresses all of the disadvantages found in contemporary cup holders. The cup holder should accommodate beverage containers of all shapes and sizes, both in height and circumference, and control the temperature of the beverage.
The invention addresses the shortcomings of prior art cup holders and relates to a thermal conditioning beverage container holder for holding all types of beverage containers while controlling the temperature of the beverage in the beverage container. The beverage container holder according to the invention comprises a housing defining a chamber sized to receive a beverage container and having an access opening permitting access to the chamber through the housing. A convection airflow generator is fluidly coupled to the chamber and delivers thermally conditioned air to the chamber to control the temperature of the beverage within a beverage container placed in the chamber. The beverage container holder includes a size-adjustable structure to enable the supporting of cups of differing sizes.
The thermal conditioning beverage container holder can further include a movable cover for selectively closing the access opening. The movable cover preferably comprises multiple segments that telescopically nest when opened.
The size adjustable structure can comprise a resizing element used to resize the container holder to accommodate containers of differing diameter and/or height. One such resizing element is a beverage container support located within the chamber and sized to support a bottom portion of the beverage container, with a first recess for receiving the bottom of the beverage container up to a first maximum diameter. A second recess, greater in size than the first recess, can be provided for receiving the bottom of a beverage container of a second maximum diameter that is larger in size than the first maximum diameter.
The resizing element can also comprise a plate in which is formed an opening for receiving a beverage container and which is movable between a first position, where the plate overlies the chamber to reduce the effective cross-sectional area of the chamber, and a second position, where the plate is withdrawn from the overlying position relative to the chamber. The plate is preferably spaced above the beverage container support when the plate is in the first position.
The convection airflow generator comprises a thermal conditioner for conditioning the temperature of the air in the chamber by introducing conditioned air into the chamber by convection. The thermal conditioner includes a blower introducing conditioned air through the chamber. The thermal conditioner can be a thermoelectric device in combination with a fan.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a reclosable cup holder comprising a housing defining a cup-receiving chamber having an access opening through which a cup can be inserted or removed. A cup holder is located within the chamber for supporting a cup placed within the chamber. A see-through cover is movably mounted to the housing for movement between a closed position, where the cover closes the access opening, and an opened position, where the cover is removed from the access opening. The movable cover preferably comprises multiple segments that telescopically nest when opened.
In yet another embodiment, the invention relates to a method for controlling the temperature of a beverage held by a beverage container temporarily stored in a size-adjustable beverage holder located within a chamber of a housing in a motor vehicle. The method comprises adjusting the size of the size-adjustable beverage holder to accommodate the beverage container to be placed in the chamber; placing the beverage container in the size-adjustable beverage holder; and introducing thermally conditioned air into the chamber to control the temperature of the beverage in the beverage container at a temperature above or below the ambient air temperature within the vehicle interior.